


good form

by seosjohnny



Category: NCT (Band), Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, it’s a cry for help, i’m sorry this is too short, nicki eats johnny’s ass basically, top nicki minaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seosjohnny/pseuds/seosjohnny
Summary: jicki for the win





	good form

johnny often gets sad about this subject, the subject of having to keep his relationship with nicki a secret but it’s times like this that make him forget all about the negative thoughts, times where he’s on all fours, his face buried in the bedsheets of nicki’s hotel room bed with her gorgeous face nuzzled into his rim as her experienced tongue does wonders inside his walls. nicki can sense how close he was so she reached her fingers and wrapped them around his big schlong then started stroking it in a quick pace, her action made the male whine out her name and throw his head back in pure bliss. “m-mommy stop...” he managed to weakly whimper out and it made her stop immediately, worried about her babyboy. “what is it john?” she lays him down on his back and looks at him with worried eyes “nothing mommy it’s just.. i don’t want to come before you do, i dont deserve it.” he mumbled out, not looking at her from how embarrassed he was. nicki thought he looked absolutely adorable like that and it made her hear melt so she leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on his lips “princess of course you deserve it, you’ve been so patient for these last 2 months while we were away and i want to treat you, now let mommy make you feel good okay?” she patted his cheek and he nodded with a smile after that she threw his legs over her shoulder and resumed what she was doing, it didn’t take johnny much longer to release, her tongue was truly magical. when nicking pulled away from his entrance to lay down next to him, johnny frowned “mommy, you didn’t-“ but she cut him off, “no baby i did, you made mommy come untouched because you were such a good boy for me, i’ll reward you for this later, promise.” his frown immediately washed away and he leaned up to leave a shy kiss on her cheek “you’re adorable johnny. i wish i could show you to the world..” she sighed and so did he, the bad thoughts are back again. johnny wished the same thing but he was scared, he was scared of her fans, his fans and his company. “one day.” he sighed out and snuggled up to her however he didn’t know if that day will ever come, for now they just have to be satisfied with meeting up for a night every 2 or so months until one of them decides that they had enough and that one wouldn’t be johnny, he loved her too much to ever leave and he can’t even begin to imagine how devastated he would be when she finally decides to go but nicki loved him just as much if not more and she was certain she would never leave him for anything no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry for this, sm don’t sue me n also follow my twt @homoseoxual idk how to add a link i don’t understand this whole ao3 thing yeet


End file.
